


Their World

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation about the way the world works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their World

**Title:** Their World  
 **Prompt:** #5. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams; I have spread my dreams under your feet; Tread softly because you tread on my dreams." William Butler Yeats  
 **Word Count:** 168  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** A conversation about the way the world works. 

** Their World **  
“Sometimes I think you are toying with me, Arthur Pendragon.” Gwen said as she leaned against Arthur’s chest. 

“Why do you think that?” Arthur asked as he played with one of her curls. “I would never toy with you.”

“We are so different. I am a girl from the wrong side of town. My father struggles to make a living and yours owns half the town. I don’t understand what you see in me.” Gwen said. 

“I see the one woman that I can’t live without. That’s what I see. I know it worries you what people think but it doesn’t really matter. In a few months you will be my wife and they will all want to be you.” Arthur said.  

Gwen looked up at Arthur and smiled. “You know I love you but there are times I could just shake you because that is not how the world works.” 

“Nothing matters in this would but us.” Arthur leaned down and kissed away her doubts and fears.   


End file.
